Blank Space
by Memo Trendy
Summary: La tormentosa relación de Astrid, una joven que solo quiere amor. Leve mencion de Toothcup. Songfic de "Blank space" de Taylor Swift


**Hola gente, bueno aquí les traigo este Songfic que se me ocurrió a las 1:35 aM y pues aquí les traigo el fic. Leve mención de Toothcup**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de Dreamworks y la canción de Taylor Swift**

* * *

Blank Space

\- Señorita Astrid- Una mujer pequeña y canosa con uniforme de sirvienta entro al cuarto de una rubia que llevaba un vestido negro puesto- En unos minutos estará la cena-

\- Gracias Gothi, retírate- Dijo Astrid sin ver a la mujer, la sirvienta se fue y la rubia seguía maquillándose- Esta noche lo conoceré- Se dijo así misma, pues había conocido a un chico por internet llamado Hiccup y hoy tendrían su primera cita, la chica seguía arreglándose el cabello en esa trenza y dando los últimos retoques de maquillaje

* * *

Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, want to play?

A las afueras de la mansión de Astrid un lujoso automóvil azul marino se estacionó en la salida del inmueble y de el bajo un chico castaño, de ojos verdes y pecas por el rostro, el joven camino hasta las puertas de la mansión y toco el timbre, de adentro salió una joven de pelo negro

\- Usted debe ser el joven Hiccup- Dijo la muchacha- Por favor adelante- La chica se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al muchacho, este en cuanto entro observó que el vestíbulo era gigante, tenía un candelabro de cristal colgado del techo, había una escalera por ambos lados del cuarto, con una lujosa alfombra negra cubriendo los escalones

\- Es un gusto conocerte- Dijo Astrid desde arriba de las escaleras

\- Lo mismo digo- Contestó Hiccup con simpleza, Astrid comenzó a bajar las escaleras a un paso elegante y seductor, una vez abajo le dirigió una mirada al castaño, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante y que convida a con su vestido "Oh por dios, mira ese rostro" pensó la rubia

\- Sígueme, vamos a cenar- La joven dijo y dirigió a Hiccup al comedor, donde había una mesa larga con una silla a cada extremo, había varias velas alumbrando el mueble que tenía un mantel blanco que lo cubría-

\- Que elegancia- Dijo el oji verde

\- No me gusta la simpleza, prefiero lo elegante y caro, pero por favor siéntate, las de servicio traerán la cena- Ambos tomaron asiento y dos jóvenes una de pelo rubio descolorido y otra de pelo rojo con caireles les llevaron la cena, un plato de filete con ensalada y una porción de puré de papas, a continuación sirvieron agua y vino a cada uno

\- Se pueden retirar- Dijo Astrid y las mujeres se fueron tras hacer una reverencia

\- Se ve muy delicioso, se ve que tus sirvientas se esmeran- Dijo Hiccup

Gente de servicio- Corrigió Astrid- Prefiero llamarlas así- La rubia bebió un poco de vino para luego comer algo de puré de papas

\- En tu perfil dice que te apasiona la equitación y la pintura- Dijo el castaño tras tragar un pedazo de filete

\- Desde niña mi padre me enseño a montar a caballo y la pintura fue herencia de mi madre- Dijo Astrid- En tu perfil mencionas que amas la literatura

\- Al igual que contigo, ese gusto es herencia de mi madre- Contestó- ¿Vives sola?-

\- Si, mis padres fallecieron cuando yo tenía 15 años, desde entonces me criaron las de servicio, son como mi familia- Astrid bajo la mirada al recordar a sus padres- Pero bueno ¿Quieres bailar?-

\- Me encantaría- Hiccup se levanto de la mesa junto a Astrid hacia un pequeño salón donde la rubia puso una canción lenta y ambos empezaron a bailar lentamente

\- "Eres el indicado"- Pensó Astrid mientras seguían bailando

New money, suit and tie  
I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny, rumors fly  
And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
I'm dying to see how this one ends  
Grab your passport and my hand  
I can make the bad guys good for a weekend

So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game

* * *

Ambos chicos estaban paseando por el jardín, por el frío clima, Hiccup llevaba una capa negra al igual que Astrid

\- ¿A donde me llevas?- Pregunto Hiccup

\- Solo camina- Astrid gui al chico hasta una parte del jardín donde había varios arboles y lo guió a uno que tenia la inscripción "Arthur X Mona"- Mis padres lo hicieron aqui hace años, dijo que debia ser tradición familiar escribir nuestros nombres junto con el de aquella persona a la que amamos

\- Pues que esperas para poner neustros nombre?- Ese fue el comienzo de las cosas más hermosas que vivió Astrid, no solo eso si no que también le enseñba Hiccup a montar a caballo, le pinto un retrato que coloco en el pasillo de las habitaciones

Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name

* * *

Astrid estaba en su despacho revisando el correo de esa mañana, había las típicas facturas del banco, no eran problema, Astrid tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar, también estaba una postal de su hermana Camicazi desde Dubai, luego le dirigió una mirada a la foto de sus padres

\- Me hacen tanta falta- Dijo Astrid e Hiccup, quien llevaba 1 semana ahí, entro al despacho con una camisa blanca a con azul y unos pantalones azules cortos

\- ¿Lista para el picnic?- Preguntó el castaño

\- Lista- La rubia se levanto, ella vestía un vestido amarillo a las rodillas y un chongo sencillo, ambos bajaron al gran patio de Astrid y se sentaron en un mantel en el pasto

\- ¿Refresco?- Preguntó Hiccup

\- Por favor- Contestó la ojiazul y se acostó recargando su cabeza en el regazo del oji verde y se colocó sus anteojos oscuros para comenzar a comer unas uvas y perderse en las nubes, Hiccup saco su celular y habría el chat

\- "Debe hablar con su familia"- Pensó Astrid optimista, vio como Hiccup sonreía al ver los mensajes, así paso media hora hasta que Astrid se harto y se levanto enojada

Cherry lips, crystal skies  
I could show you incredible things  
Stolen kisses, pretty lies  
You're the King baby I'm your Queen  
Find out what you want, be that girl for a month  
Wait the worst is yet to come, oh no

\- O yo o ese celular- La rubia se fue caminando de regreso a la casa furiosa y el castaño la seguía

\- Astrid escucha- Hiccup intento llamar la atención de la rubia quien en un rápido movimiento le quito el celular y reviso la conversación

\- Eres un descarado, ¿Quien es Nigth?- Dijo Astrid al ver los mensajes que su novio tenia con otro hombre- Lo peor es que yo soy la amante, eres un asco Haddock- La rubia empezó a llorar y camino a la fuente del patio y lanzo el celular de Hiccup ahí

\- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- Grito el ojiverde

\- Lárgate de mi casa- Dijo Astrid y se fue

* * *

Screaming, crying, perfect storms  
I can make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
Keep you second guessing like  
"Oh my God, who is he?"  
I get drunk on jealousy  
But you'll come back each time you leave  
Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream

\- Es un maldito- Decía Astrid mientras bebía de su cuarta copa de vino, habían pasado 2 días desde que descubrio el engaño de Hiccup, pero lo que mas le afectaba era que este no quería irse de la mansión sin platicar con la rubia

\- Astrid escúchame- Dijo el castaño entrando al despacho de Astrid

\- ¡Largo!- La rubia enfurecida le lanzo la copa de vidrio- ¡No quiero hablar con nadie!-

\- Solo escúchame- Hiccup tomo los brazos de la oji azul

\- Tu escúchame a mi- Dijo Astrid amenazante- Cariño, soy una pesadilla vestida como un sueño- Astrid salio corriendo de su despacho y tomo las tijeras de su dormitorio para luego empezar a cortar toda la ropa de Hiccup

\- ¡Astrid!- Grito Hiccup al ver lo que la chica hacia

\- No me toques- Astrid lo amenazo y salio al pasillo para apuñalar la pintura que le hizo a Hiccup, una vez teniendo el retrato casi destrozado lo descolgó y lo lanzo a una puerta donde estaban facil otros 15 retratos de distintos hombres, unos estaban apuñalados como los de Hiccup y otros estaban pintarrajeados o sencillamente abandonados ahí

So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game

Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name

Astrid estaba destrozada emocionalmente y empezó a destrozar todo a su camino, las mujeres de servicio estaban más preocupadas por hacer la cena que por ver a su jefa destrozando la casa, Hiccup bajo las escaleras tras Astrid que llevaba un palo de golf

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Pregunto el castaño

\- Te daré mi ultima advertencia para que te largues de mi casa- Astrid salio de la mansión

Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you  
Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn you

Astrid con todas sus fuerzas le dio un fuerte golpe al cofre del lujoso carro de Hiccup con el palo de golf,así empezó a dar varios golpes en el cofre, parabrisas, espejos y luces

\- ¡Astrid!- Grito el ojiverde, pero la chica lo ignoro y siguio propinando golpes a todo el auto

So it's gonna be forever or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over, if the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players, and you love the game

\- ¡Ya basta!- Hiccup quito a Astrid con fuerza- ¡Me largo! ¡Maldita loca!- Hiccup subio a su golpeado auto y arranco y se fue, Astrid entro a su casa

\- Señorita, la cena esta lista- Dijo Gothi

\- Espera a que te diga para servirla, ese Jack debe estar por llegar- Dijo Astrid y subió a su cuarto donde se arreglo el maquillaje y el peinado

* * *

Fuera de la mansión un auto lujoso de color blanco se estaciono y un joven de pelo blanco y ojos azules bajo y toco el timbre y Heather abrió

\- Usted debe ser el joven Jack- Dijo la muchacha- Pase por favor- La pelinegra se hizo a un lado y Jack entro

\- Es un gusto conocerte- Dijo Astrid desde arriba de las escaleras

Cause we're young and we're reckless, we'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless, or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name


End file.
